


Spanish Guiltar

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short drabbles set in a Non magical AU Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Guiltar

“Oye Como Va Mi Ritmo” a rumbelle drabble

“One, two, cha cha cha, three, four cha cha oww!” Belle dropped Rowan Gold’s hands and began to hop up and down on her left foot thus taking the pressure off of her throbbing right.

“Oh gods Belle! I’m sorry…I am trying…I really am.” Belle looked up at the wibbly puppy face before her and gave a sympathetic sigh, “I know Rowan, but Henry’s birthday party is tomorrow and I just don’t see how you are going to learn this dance by then.” 

“Well, we could try the tango again?”

“No! That was even more disastrous!” Belle’s expression softened, “Perhaps we just don’t dance.”

“And have people say things like look at poor Belle with her elderly husband who is too geriatric to even dance with her!” Belle gently punched him in the arm, “They would not say that! I wouldn’t let them.” Rowan smiled down at his feisty wife, he then looked back at the dance floor with a depressed sigh, “Why did he have to want a Spanish night’s theme for his eighteenth birthday?” 

“I suspect the decision had more to do with the lovely Violet’s love of Spanish guitar.” Rowan turned to smile at Belle, “Mmm, the things we do for those we love.” 

Rowan took Belle’s hand and made to lead her back to the center of the dance floor. “Ohhhh! Ah!” Belle howled as she crumbled to the ground. “Belle!” Rowan knelt at her side his arms already reaching for her, “What’s wrong sweetheart? Where are you hurt?”

Belle placed a gentle hand on Rowan’s cheek, “I seem to have sprained my ankle all of a sudden,” A sly smile crept across her face, “I suppose we will just have to sit out tomorrow at the party.” Rowan looked questioningly at Belle for a moment, but then he saw her wink and he understood. “Oh! Ohh…that’s too bad. I was so looking forward to dancing with my lovely wife, but I suppose I’ll just have to settle with spoiling and pampering her instead.” Rowan leaned in and captured Belle’s mouth in a passionate kiss. 

The Lowrider a rumbelle drabble

“Rumple have you seen the phone charger?” 

Rumple looked up from the suitcase he had begun to empty on the bed. “It wasn’t packed in the suitcase. Didn’t you put it in your purse?”

“Ummm, yep! I see it.”

Rumple giggled to himself. It never failed that when Belle put something in a ‘safe’ place she promptly forgot where said safe place was.

All of a sudden what sounded like a cacophony of car horns came from the driveway. Rumple headed down the stairs meeting Belle at the front door they both stepped out on the drive to see Henry drive up in the black Cadillac. “Hey Grandpa! Hi Grandma. Was your trip to New York nice?”

Belle rushed over and gave Henry a hug, “It was lovely! Thanks for asking.”

Henry shuffled his feet and looked down, “Ummm, I took good care of the house while you were gone, watered the plants….but I was in a tiny, teeny tiny fender bender.”

“You were in a what!” Rumple’s face was quickly taking on a red tinge. Belle on the other hand flitted about in concern, “Are you all right Henry? Were you hurt?”

“I’m fine Grandma. And so is the car! I took it to the body shop and fixed it with my own money! I even had them put in a custom horn.” Henry reached into the driver’s side window and honked the horn. A cacophony of noise erupted from the car. Rumple’s face, already red, was quickly becoming purple. 

“Wait a second…I think I’ve heard that tune before.” Belle pondered aloud, “Isn’t that ‘The Lowrider’ by War?”

“Pretty cool right?” Henry grinned broadly as Rumple stomped back into the house. Henry’s face fell somewhat, “Do you think he would have liked La Cucaracha better?”


End file.
